Classes
by Caia
Summary: And the story goes on (from What Coffee Becomes)
1. Inside a Girl's Head

Classes  
  
A/N: OK. This is the sequel of "What Coffee Becomes" but I'll give a background for those that haven't read it and aren't planning on doing so. I'll make it short: Long far from the accident in the bookstore, Jack was working things out with Maria...until she left town for the weekend (taking Kate with her, leaving Hannah at a friend's). Jack slept with Samantha, who got pregnant and moved to Washington DC. Danny knew about the baby and so did Hannah. She was named Caia. Now, after three years, she's back in NYC and Jack (divorced not long after Sam left), Martin, Vivian and Van Doren already know everything that ever happened between them. For obvious reasons, Sam can't go back to the unit, so she decides on teaching. This past moves from there: teaching, and some previous explanations. (If you pay close attention in chapter 11 of WCB, I've made a mistake: Samantha should say 'Saturday' instead of 'Friday'.)  
  
So telling Martin had been hard but doable. Telling Kate...how do you tell a child that her father had an affair with someone he used to work with and that after three years she's back? If Samantha were alone it would be one thing, but there was Caia. How do you tell a child that she has a three year old sister she hasn't even heard off before? It scared Samantha to think how she could react to such news. It didn't seem to bother Jack though, he was optimistic. "She's going to be fine," he would say, "she'll have to deal with it either way." So she did. There would be enough time for adaptation.  
  
"Kate seems to be okay. I guess I was expecting something more messy. How did you tell her?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"What? How did she...?"  
  
"She found the key to Hannah's diary."  
  
"God, does Hannah know?"  
  
"Yes, Kate's grounded."  
  
"She took it pretty well though."  
  
"I guess she read something interesting."  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"I don't know. According to Maria they had a big fight but neither of them would mention what it was about apart from what Kate had done."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I read it all, Hannah couldn't take it away from me," Kate interrupted.  
  
"Yeah well, you were kicking," Hannah commented.  
  
"I just didn't like the first part...then it didn't matter anymore...she's right."  
  
"About what?" Samantha was curious.  
  
"Here, read it."  
  
"I could never," Samantha said as Jack took the fancy little book in his hands and opened it.  
  
Both girls walked out of the room and Jack started reading the passages to himself. "It's not fair. When I saw him this morning I knew something had happened. And then I found out she was shot and that he had gone in for her. They didn't fight today. I guess I should be happy they're going back together, but I'm not. I know dad is not happy, and I don't think mom cares anymore. They don't belong together. She expects something from him he can't give her. Of course, quitting his job is not an option. Besides, going to work is what keeps him going. If he didn't go, if he didn't see her every day I know he wouldn't live. It's not his job but her what keeps him alive, and I'm glad she's there. Knowing that Kate and I are the reason they're still together, that they're doing this for us, hurts. It hurts a lot. Seeing what they can't see. One day Kate and I will have grown up and left, and, what? Mom and dad are still going to be together pretending to love each other the way they do now? Pretending they don't know what they missed? And all that because they think sticking together is the best for two girls that hear them argue once a day at least? I'm telling you it's not fair. He loves someone else. Why not be together if she is whom he belongs with? They jobs don't allow it...but they've done it so far. She cheers him up. If that's the best, I'm not against it. They all should know how I feel about all of this stuff, but I'm not sure they ever will. It's not my decision to make."  
  
Tears were rolling down Jack's cheeks. Samantha had read the entry too. Jack turned the page and kept reading. 


	2. II

"It's been long now, since they're together. But mom left for the weekend and took Kate away with her. She would call it a mistake, but I don't think it makes a difference. I went to the office with dad, saw Danny, and Samantha. They don't need to tell me anything, I know they were together. I know that's why dad didn't answer the phone at home. She wanted to talk. Me being there made her uncomfortable. I wanted to tell not to worry, but I couldn't. I just didn't find the words."  
  
Both of them came to realize what could go through the head of a girl her age and reflected upon it. That didn't keep them from going on reading though.  
  
"Mom took Kate and I to the doctor this morning. As usual I went first and then Kate. When I got out I went for a walk around the hospital. It wasn't long though. Next to the area of pediatrics there's the nursery and...she was there. She didn't see me but I knew. I knew she was pregnant. Things are going to change, maybe even as I wanted them to."  
  
And another page was turned over.  
  
"I thought about it before doing it. Finally I went to talk to her. I told her I knew she was going to keep the baby, my sister. But I didn't know what to say when she nodded. When she nodded when I told her she was leaving. Only I could do was ask if she would come back. I made up my mind already, sooner or later I'm GOING to meet my sister. So I'm planning to visit. Wherever she's going, I'll find the way to go myself."  
  
"I told dad I didn't want to see him sad, because she was leaving. He didn't know how to react, what to say. Reasonable. That was yesterday. Today I convinced mom to let me and Kate not go to school. As I predicted, dad came early. He took us for a great breakfast. She's gone. And dad is sad. And there's nothing I can do about it. And I can't tell him about the baby, it's again, a decision I don't get to take myself. She didn't tell him for a reason. There must be a reason, there always is."  
  
"The stuff from the divorce is finished. Dad is already moving out. I'm trying to disguise my happiness. Kate is not doing too good. She doesn't understand why this has to happen, but it's simple. It was not meant to last long. I shouldn't be the one to tell her that, but I am. But I don't know what to tell her anymore. I can't tell her the truth. I can't tell her about dad and Sam, even less about the baby. She wouldn't understand a thing. It shouldn't be me the one to tell her any of that. I'm not going to be the one."  
  
And Jack's heart kept breaking.  
  
"I went to visit her in Washington. I met Caia, finally! She looks like me, like dad. All she has hers are the beautiful, big, brown eyes. She's bold, for now at least let's hope so. For the occasion I became 'Helena'. Her boss visited too, and what if he knew dad? He might have heard about me. It was fun, he bit it. Robert Kasser."  
  
"It's been a while since last time I wrote. After three years she's coming back. Now dad is going to be okay. I feel it. How Kate is going to take it, I don't know. It depends on her mood. Maybe it would be easy if no-one told her anything at all and she just saw things by herself. She'd kill me if she finds out I've known all along. She'll be here tomorrow, for lunch. I have to give him her letter. Things will do fine. I'm really happy."  
  
They sat, silently, simply staring at those words, at those thoughts. They were OK. No more secrets to hide from anybody. No more lies to make up. No need at all. On the other hand, almost. Investigations are never over. Keeping certain secrecy wasn't that bad after all.  
  
* * *  
  
Van Doren went into a medium-sized classroom followed by Samantha. It was a luminous white room. There was a man, tall, brown haired, dark eyes, dressed in a beige suit, standing behind a cheep wooden desk placed by a window. He talked loudly to the young people in front of him, to the new generation of agents. There must have been around 80 students, she made a close guess. When he noticed both women going in he looked at them and stopped talking.  
  
Just before that, Paula had told her that he was temporary. That there had been several teachers but there had been complaints. The group was difficult. They made a lot of personal questions, unlikely to be able to avoid, and not many professionals liked that. They had found it hard to adjust and didn't last a month.  
  
So when he stopped talking and everyone was in complete silence, one could almost hear Sam's heart beating strongly, nervously, impatiently. Her heartbeats had become strong the night before, after reading Hannah's world of ideas, but now...now it was much stronger than anybody could imagine. ** 


	3. Just Starting

Van Doren didn't give much explanations, she just said, sarcastically "You're given work to do. She's going to stay, so be nice, okay?" Then she whispered good luck and accompanied by the man, left the quiet classroom all to Samantha.  
  
As she relaxed, questions started.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
It wasn't a surprising question, for they hadn't been introduced.  
  
"I'm agent Samantha Spade..."  
  
She was interrupted.  
  
"Agent? We've never had an agent as a teacher before."  
  
"Well, I'm not a teacher. There's a first time for everything."  
  
"So we're your first group."  
  
"Yes actually, you are...so I'll need you to ask whenever you don't understand something. As long as you pay attention during the first explanation there won't be any trouble explaining things twice."  
  
"For how long have you been in the bureau?"  
  
"Why teaching if you are a field agent?"  
  
"How did you end up here?"  
  
"Are you married?"  
  
"Do you have kids?"  
  
"How do you like us so far?"  
  
All those questions were sudden and simultaneous, like bombs thrown by the kids in front of her. She figured 'no harm done if I answer', so she did.  
  
"I've been with the bureau long enough. Teaching, because it was from the beginning my second choice. Married, no. Children, one," she answered, even thinking the appropriate number was soon to be three. "How I ended up here, you'll have to rephrase. And I have no trouble with any of you YET, and I hope, for your sake, that I don't at all." Every word she spoke was calm and confident.  
  
A girl rose her hand and immediately said "I asked how you had ended up here. What I meant was, what did you do in your life that now you're teaching?"  
  
"It's quite simple. I started in a classroom just like this one. Did something stupid went to Washington and now I'm back and I had to choose something else to do."  
  
Other student had become interested in Sam's story. It could be seen in their faces.  
  
"What'd you do?"  
  
"Lets just leave it that way."  
  
There was silence for a few minutes. It was almost time to leave, with all the inquiry and everything, and there was no point in keeping them in any longer. So Samantha decided not to give anything knew and just said "Till tomorrow," before leaving.  
  
The classes went on good the hole week. On Thursday things for the future agents become weird. Something out of the ordinary came up. It was early in the morning when Samantha's phone rang: it was Van Doren. She interrupted what she was saying and excused herself.  
  
"Was that your boyfriend?" she heard someone ask but didn't pay attention.  
  
"OK, here's what we're going to do: I'm taking three people," as she pointed at a boy who was talking, a girl two benches away from him, and another boy, in the first row. Then, handing out some papers she continued "The rest, you have two hours to finish the best composition you've ever written in you're lives. Come on."  
  
When she was out of the classroom with her three students, the one who had been talking caught her by surprise.  
  
"There was an OPR investigation about four years ago, right?"  
  
"Yes," Samantha answered not being sure why she was doing it.  
  
"I like investigating myself."  
  
"Good."  
  
They where heading to meet the team she had once been part of.  
  
"Did you leaving have anything to do with anybody you worked with? Is that why you ended up teaching?"  
  
"Is that important?" Her answer was being 'yes'. She made him feel embarrassed, so he stopped questioning her.  
  
"Here we are."  
  
The team was sitting around the big table...sharing data, information...facts and giving opinions.  
  
Jack looked up "We couldn't wait any longer."  
  
"I'm sorry," Sam replied, "Paula just called me, unnoticed." Directing to her students, she pointed at each person "Jack Malone, Danny Taylor, Vivian Johnson, Martin Fitzgerald," and then pointing at her students "Ann DeLuca, Steven Stannlor, Tony Patrick."  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"What have you got?"  
  
"We. A girl. Six. Her parents are divorced. Last seen with her dad," Jack said in that voice of his. "We could use some extra hands."  
  
"You three are not in charge of me anymore...he's the boss." Looking at Jack she continued, "Ann likes profiling, Steve is into facts and OPR investigations, and well, Tony can do anything, right Tony?"  
  
She smiled at her own comment on the OPR investigations.  
  
"Good. Profiling Ann with me, Sam you're coming too. Steven with Danny, and Vivian and Tony with Martin. Any questions?"  
  
There was no response.  
  
"OK people...we've got work to do."  
  
* * *  
  
Jack walked first in line. Ann and Samantha close behind, talking.  
  
"What can you tell me about Jack?"  
  
"Agent Malone?!" 


	4. Conversations

"Yes...he doesn't bite, you can say anything."  
  
"Ummm."  
  
"It's true I don't bite."  
  
"You see."  
  
"I don't know. He's kind of difficult."  
  
'I'm the toughest' Jack thought. He was laughing in the inside.  
  
"For the way he talks I'd say he's very professional."  
  
"Even someone who's not a profiler or even a student would know that. Come on, you can do better."  
  
"He's allowed agent Johnson to know him and...you too."  
  
"What else? Oh come on, tell me about his personality."  
  
"He's not very communicative."  
  
"Bingo!"  
  
"Jack shut up. What else? Why the smile in your face?"  
  
She didn't dare to say it out loud so she whispered into the other woman's ear. "He feels something for you?" Low, very low, but not low enough.  
  
"Is that a question or a statement?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"It helps if I say everything you've said about me is true, right? Was it a statement?"  
  
"Yes," she said gently.  
  
"B...Sam."  
  
"I go, I know."  
  
Samantha went into the interrogation room and didn't look at the mirror. She stared into the girl's father's eyes and could tell his story...she didn't need to make him talk. But she had to, for Ann to tell.  
  
(Outside, Jack and Ann)  
  
"Don't be afraid just say it."  
  
She hesitated.  
  
"You were about to call her 'baby'."  
  
"Yes I was."  
  
"Is that why she didn't go back to the team...because there was something?"  
  
"Part."  
  
"Part?"  
  
"There IS something, that's why."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't play surprised, it doesn't work with me."  
  
"And no-one knows about it? You two I mean."  
  
"They all know."  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
"We broke at least half a dozen rules."  
  
"Why are you being so honest?"  
  
"I have no reason not to."  
  
"Your reputation...hers."  
  
"I don't know, it doesn't feel wrong or inappropriate. Besides, just by looking into your eyes I can tell your story, what you're thinking, everything. I already know you."  
  
Samantha had got out to hear Jack tell her that.  
  
"Jack you're gonna scare her."  
  
"Well, it's true. I can do it, so can you. And she will some day."  
  
Five minutes before the two hours had passed the team was gathered around the conference table again, discussing opinion and facts. Soon after they decided their next move the four visitors left for the class.  
  
"How many haven't finished the essay yet?"..."Good that's what I expected. Now Ann, Tony and Steven are gonna share with the rest of us what they learnt today. Ann, you first."  
  
"I'd prefer to go next if that's okay."  
  
"Sure. Steven."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you."  
  
"OK."  
  
He reached in his bag for same notes he had been able to take. Then he took a deep breath and started.  
  
"She took us downstairs so that we were able to meet the team: Danny Taylor, Vivian Johnson and Martin Fitzgerald who are agents under Jack Malone's command. I went with agent Taylor to do facts, data. It was kind of cool because he actually treated me like a person..."  
  
"We do that a lot," Jack's loud voice left him silent, "treating people like people. I'm sorry to interrupt."  
  
Sam waved Steven to go on with what he was saying and went to Jack, standing by the huge wooden door.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"A group you have eh."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"May called, said Caia has high temperature."  
  
"Can you stay here? Just a while. Please, I'll be back in fifteen."  
  
She pushed the swing door and left Jack, a total stranger, in front of her eighty lousy students.  
  
Ann had watched the scene and also overheard the short conversation. She didn't feel she could speak with the man she was supposed to talk about there. It didn't feel comfortable talking at all. She made Tony speak hoping Samantha would be back by the time he finished. But seconds lasted minutes, and minutes lasted hours. He was over soon and it was her turn to talk, no choice.  
  
Before starting, or even giving a hint that she would, she approached to Jack. But she was not able to say a word.  
  
"Remember I don't bite...you're just learning from this," he whispered.  
  
"What about what I..."  
  
"Listen. You say what you learnt. What could be useful for the class."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Nothing, no buts. Didn't you learn what the consequences of breaking rules are?"  
  
He could tell she was reserved as well. 'Not very communicative' she had called him, she wasn't much 'communicative' either. He let out a sigh and listened to the girl retell her two hours. 'She'll be good,' he thought.  
  
"Not as good as me I presume."  
  
Samantha had entered without making a single noise, carrying Caia asleep, and had stood behind him to murmur into his ear.  
  
They spoke quietly so as not to catch the others' attention.  
  
"Got the rest of the day off. Do you want me to take her?"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Hey, she's my baby too."  
  
Just after saying this they became aware that Ann had finished her speech and that they had been heard. She blushed. He smiled. They were her students! They didn't need to know her personal life, not more that they did already. She should have thought about that before taking her daughter into the classroom. And Jack disappeared in the darkness of the corridor.  
  
Samantha felt more that observed in the vast stillness of HER lecture room. She felt like the animals of the ZOO. She started to feel the heat run through her body. Little by little she was being burnt from the inside. She removed her black overcoat and placed it over a chair. Then she sat on the desk and looked shyly at the people in front, anticipating the blitz of questions.  
  
And the tension didn't last much. She had to say something.  
  
"Shut."  
  
And the explosives went down on her as she analyzed each of them.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Why did you go?"  
  
"Was the girl your daughter?"  
  
"Why did you blush?"  
  
"I knew it!!! Totally...it makes sense...the hole thing. Every look and every comment. I knew it," Steven said at last.  
  
"OK OK don't get so excited you Steven. Don't make it seem bigger than it is."  
  
"And I don't think that's the worst of it."  
  
"Oh Tony, shut up," both Samantha and Ann yelled.  
  
"So there IS more there."  
  
"OK let's get things straight here. I don't have any trouble in clarifying this but I won't do it now." Samantha was sounding professional, like the best teacher they'd ever had. Somebody with authority, finally someone to whom they showed respect.  
  
It were three months since she had started there, and no subject was touched rather than studies. Not any more since that day in which she said that she would straight thing out but not there. No-one even tried to take 'private life' in a conversation, in or out class hours.  
  
She felt good. Life felt good. Being with Jack felt good. Living with the man she loved felt good. Not being afraid of being seen in public felt good. Not having to listen to complaints about Maria felt good. Not having obstacles felt good. Not having to hide her feelings felt good. Teaching felt good. In fact, life didn't feel good, it felt great. 


	5. A Message

Paula Van Doren had maybe too much respect, admiration for that young woman that, though having been through a lot, had accomplished so much. She was only thirty-four years old and she was the greatest teacher, the perfect lover, the best mother. The person most devoted to life itself one could say. Paula had followed her during the good times and the bad times, not to closely, but close enough to have a bit of control over the situation. She had somehow found out Samantha was going back and she had started the teaching program, even in the same building. Van Doren wanted her to succeed, and that wasn't any secret. She had become very fond of Jack and Sam's relationship. She had done everything to allow it to happen. Any boss would have reported such a relationship, but Paula tried others not to find out for the simple fact that Jack was working properly and he never showed any kind of preferences towards her: he was extremely just. Not even the accident in the bookstore could change her mind of Jack being objective. She was asked what had happened she had answered that he would have done that, as crazy as it was, for any other of his agents, a thousand times if it were necessary. Paula did everything she could to protect them. Jack new it. Samantha knew it, and so did the rest of the team now.  
  
"Farrell is back. For Samantha."  
  
"What do you mean? Why? What did you say?"  
  
"You know how much I've put at stake for you two."  
  
"Yes, I know."  
  
"He'll talk to you first. I would have done something if this were under my reach but it's not."  
  
"Does she know?"  
  
"No. I want you to tell her. Now."  
  
"She's in class."  
  
"Then send someone else. She has to back up her story of four years ago."  
  
"Thank you Paula."  
  
She didn't answer. She didn't think there was anything to say 'than you' for. She had covered for them but it was not a big deal; they were both too good people to ruin their reputation or carrier.  
  
He was standing out of the room thinking whether he should go in or not. On one hand last time he had gone in her students had bombarded her with questions and he didn't want that to happen again. On the other hand, she had to know about Farrell.  
  
Was it luck, or coincidence that Tony was late that day? He saw him standing, leaned against the wall, next to the door, doubting.  
  
"Hey man, are you okay?" Tony asked before realizing who it was he was talking to. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you."  
  
"It's fine." Tony was about to push the door when Jack added "Hey wait a second. Could you give Samantha a message please?"  
  
"Sure. This, right?"  
  
"Thank you," said Jack walking away...escaping from the moment.  
  
As Tony walked into the room he looked at the scene: Samantha sitting at her desk putting folders and piles of papers in order, and his classmates quietly writing an assignment she had put up on the board. He would have to approach to her either way, but having a message for her, from Jack, didn't make him feel comfortable at all.  
  
"When do we have to hand.?"  
  
"You have a week from today," Sam answered without looking up.  
  
She was too concentrated. Too inside of her work, planning what she was going to do, class by class the following week. But her situation changed drastically as he slipped the paper in which Jack had written his message under her sight. She read to herself 'NTT. FRRLL S BCK !!!' and looked up, finding the answer in his words.  
  
"He was just outside."  
  
Tony went to the first empty bench and looked at her steadily.  
  
She didn't say anything, just remained there, astonished, confused. When she reacted she stood up, fast, and without giving any excuses, motioned towards the door. She didn't plan to take long in coming back. She went down one floor and entered into Jack's office, giving no hellos or smiles the least.  
  
"Got your message."  
  
"You'll have to back up your four years' ago story."  
  
"I know. What about Caia?"  
  
"You think you could get Danny involved?"  
  
"As the father, maybe. But Caia's just like Hannah and besides Hannah visited me in DC with Danny."  
  
"Danny's the father. Hannah adores Danny and wanted to meet his child."  
  
"Sure. Why are WE together?"  
  
"Because we love each other. Because we can."  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"I meant it. Could you tell Danny the story?"  
  
"We'll have to tell Viv and Martin too. The kids that know about us and Hannah and Kate just in case."  
  
"You take care of Danny and the kids, I'll do the rest."  
  
"Fine. How much time do we have?"  
  
"He'll be here tomorrow first hour. I'm not sure who he'll want to talk to first."  
  
She had to go back to class so she asked for permission to take Danny with her. Danny took a chair and sat by Sam. For the students, like eight year olds, it was suspicious how both adults side by side talked and looked at each other, so low and so close together.  
  
"Sam, your going to tell me what all of this is about?"  
  
"I need you to do something for me."  
  
"Of course. What are we talking about here?"  
  
"Farrell, he's back. For me."  
  
"What?" Danny said, letting all the ones present hear.  
  
"Danny, lower your voice, please. He'll be here tomorrow. I have to stick to what I told him last time."  
  
"That there was nothing between you and Jack."  
  
"Aha."  
  
"You need me."  
  
There was no response. 


	6. One Day Thing

"Yes. I wouldn't mind saying we had one night and one night only together. Wrong, A mistake. Caia's mine. No I wouldn't mind Samantha."  
  
"Danny, I just don't want to get you into trouble."  
  
"You weren't my boss and neither was I yours so by the book we 'did' nothing wrong. And he has no way to prove contrary to what we're going to say tomorrow. I was the one who traveled, not Jack."  
  
"Sure, but you took Hannah with you."  
  
"That's no proof of anything. Why the smile?"  
  
"It's amazing how easy it is for us three to lie: Jack, you and me."  
  
"Yeah. What are you going to do with what they know?" Danny asked referring to the students.  
  
"I'll make sure all they know is I'm FBI Agent Samantha Spade."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan," Danny said teasing her.  
  
"I know it's not, but it's the best we've got."  
  
Samantha and Danny were now talking normally, by the left board. When the bell rang the students started putting their things away, but just before they left, Danny stopped them. This made Samantha want to hide under the desk. How could he?  
  
"Hey kids, hang on a second," he called their attention, "there's one thing we, I need to ask you." Watching that everyone had been kept in intrigue, he continued. "How many of you would help if it were necessary?...OK, because what's going on here is no joke. You see, there's a man called Farrell, he's after her head."  
  
"And OPR investigator?" One distant voice said.  
  
"Yes. He's coming tomorrow and I need to make sure that Samantha here sticks to something she said four years ago."  
  
"That she didn't have anything with Jack Malone?" stated more than asked the same voice.  
  
Samantha crashed into the chair making noise, but nothing could take the pupils off Danny's charm.  
  
"That's right. You know they have a daughter, Caia. If you're asked, we'd appreciate if you didn't mention either of them. All you should say is that she is FBI Agent Samantha Spade, and she is your teacher."  
  
The voice presented itself. It was Ann making thing easier for Danny to explain "What if Farrell knows Jack came here and took Caia with him? What are we supposed to say then?"  
  
"Well, Caia could perfectly be somebody else's."  
  
"A crazy night? Yours?"  
  
"It could."  
  
"Really? I'm in," Ann said letting Sam know that she would support her all the way for as long as it took.  
  
"Thank you. What about the rest?" Danny questioned.  
  
They looked at each other like saying 'I'll do it if you do it' and just said "Sure" without second guessing "Of course, why not?"  
  
Samantha sighed, smiled and almost without breath said "Thank you."  
  
"So he might talk to us?"  
  
"The possibility exists, better not take unnecessary risks." There was a pause. "You can leave now. Thank you."  
  
When the room was finally empty Paula Van Doren went in and surprised both agents by telling them "You're making a plot." When she saw their reaction she added "Don't worry, so am I."  
  
"What could happen if we didn't arrange all of this."  
  
"I don't know. That's why I warned you about it. I don't know how much power he has over you or over Jack but I..." Paula stopped for a second, "I wouldn't want to risk my agent's careers." She finally admitted it.  
  
"I don't want to seem rude, but if there's nothing else I'd like to go home, try to get some sleep." Sam said fluently.  
  
"Sure. But want to know the official...well, exact story."  
  
"Umm. Danny and I had this crazy, stupid night together and I got pregnant. We agreed that I would take some time away, but Caia would get to know who her father is. He visited a few times a year. We wouldn't get married or even move in together because we weren't 'in love'. I'm living with Jack, and he's living with Polly and Caia spends time with him. We get along, I don't know."  
  
"You're going to say you live with Jack?"  
  
"Only if he asks."  
  
"So in the past...? Does that back up...?"  
  
"Sure, I only denied having had a sexual relation with him, not having feelings for him." Samantha said as if stating the obvious.  
  
"I see, Samantha, go home."  
  
"What about me? Don't I get to go home?" Danny teased.  
  
"Agent Taylor. You get to go downstairs and find a missing person."  
  
The three of them took off for different directions: Sam went home, Danny sat at the big table and Paula Van Doren, to her office.  
  
* * *  
  
The class started as usual. It was interrupted by Paula Van Doren who called out some names, those that had become closer to Samantha and those that were observers, from far away, barely seen in the crowd. By the end of the day, last but not least Agent Spade had been called to talk to the odious Farrell, to give him some answers. The 'truth'.  
  
It didn't take him more than one day to gather everything, which was actually nothing, and organize it in a report format to give in with plenty of useless dates and details. He presented himself in Washington as the loser he was, with nothing but a white page in his hands. She was strong, it wasn't worth to fight: he would lose anyway.  
  
So the stress was gone. Everything was normal again. Normal as their lives could be, as normal as their jobs allowed.  
  
Three months passed by and in the mean time Samantha and her students had been called several times, for several cases. 'An interesting way of teaching' she thought. And then they received another phone call, one involving the local police. 


	7. Going

Just like last time Samantha brought three students. The scene was clear: Jack giving instructions to Vivian and Martin, and Danny talking with a figure she could instantly recognize, Kellar. She tried to evade them, going straight to another group.  
  
"Need our help?"  
  
"Yes...you and Ann will work with the local police and the rest..."  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Samantha interrupted.  
  
Paying no attention to Samantha, Jack continued "I'll take him. Martin, Vivian you know what to do. Danny, you take her."  
  
"Please," she begged.  
  
Ann was watching, learning.  
  
Jack kept ignoring her. "What's your name?" he asked the moment Samantha stormed out of his sight.  
  
"Alexander Korn."  
  
"OK Alex, let's go."  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Danny Taylor," Danny introduced himself, as he walked toward his computer.  
  
"Aisha Cale."  
  
"Well Aisha, we have to look for the most likely suspects, talk to them, find potential enemies to the family and... not much else."  
  
"That sounds more than enough for two people, one of which is a student," the young woman commented, smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
Samantha knew why Jack had done what he just did. He had to know the truth. It was the least she could give him after leaving like that. She also knew why Jack had appointed Ann to them. She was not only learning about cases and ways to look into them, he was giving her a chance to learn about life. Ann was learning more being with her than she would doing anything else, whatever it was.  
  
She looked at Ann and smiled. Erik Kellar was already walking away, he hadn't introduced himself to Ann, or said 'hello...long time no see!' or anything like that. So silently telling Ann to follow, she got inside the elevator and then inside his car. Ann sat in the back seat, of course.  
  
"You didn't even say hi!" Samantha told Erik.  
  
"Jack did that on purpose."  
  
Ann didn't say a word.  
  
"Yes, he thought maybe...forget it. This is Ann DeLuca, Ann, Erik Kellar."  
  
"Sorry about that. I can understand if you wanted to leave for a while, but why didn't you tell me?" Erik asked with a hint of anger in his tone.  
  
"I couldn't, didn't know how."  
  
"Please, just, you always knew how to talk to me. And you know you can tell me anything. Tell me now, what made you leave."  
  
"I have a three and a half year old daughter."  
  
He gazed Ann and then looked at Samantha as if asking her if she was crazy about having that conversation in front of a student.  
  
Understanding, she stated, "she knows."  
  
"So, what's her name?"  
  
"Caia."  
  
"That's why you left, because you where pregnant?" Disappointment raising.  
  
"I couldn't stay, she's...Jack's."  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Erik," Samantha whispered.  
  
"Does she know about him or her nine and seven year old sisters?"  
  
"Yes, and they're twelve and ten."  
  
"Is she at home now?"  
  
"Not now. We have a case," Sam said stepping out of the car.  
  
By then they were at the NYPD. They had to go through some other files that Kellar hadn't taken with him. As soon as they had everything that was considered useful, they went back to the FBI.  
  
Jack was in his office talking to Alex, when Samantha walked in. "Would you excuse us for a minute." When Alex was out of hearing range, she continued to talk, "you did that on purpose."  
  
"So?"  
  
"He wants to meet her."  
  
"And what's the problem?"  
  
"I thought you hated him," she said looking rather confused.  
  
"I changed my mind about him after you left."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Sam. He showed me it's not the same kind of love. Does it really matter?"  
  
"I guess not."  
  
"So he's gonna become 'Uncle Erik'. Will he be able to handle it?"  
  
"I hope so. God, I hate you."  
  
"You know you don't," Jack told her smiling.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
After the case was solved, Jack invited Erik over for pizza, without Samantha knowing about it. 


	8. New Stories

A/N: Something new is coming!!!  
  
After the case was solved, Jack invited Erik over for pizza, without Samantha knowing about it. But she was not surprised when she opened the door to see him. She knew Jack and what he was capable of.  
  
"Come in," she said moving aside as he closed the door behind him. "Caia, there's someone I want you to meet."  
  
"Hi," Erik heard, before he saw how beautiful the child was.  
  
Caia was hidden under the kitchen table, and Erik had to dunk to see her. And their eyes met in a smile.  
  
"So you must be Caia, I'm you uncle Erik."  
  
The sound of the doorbell again.  
  
Samantha shouted from her bedroom, "Erik, can you get that please?"  
  
Jack went into the bedroom with Samantha and (it was Friday night) the girls started asking questions to poor, surprised Erik Kellar.  
  
The evening was good, the pizza was great and the situation was excellent. Samantha laughed just thinking about the expression in Erik's face when the girls started the interrogation. 'Who are you?...Why are you eating pizza with us?...You used to date Sam, right?...Do you like kids?...Are you married?...How old are you?...Do you have a girlfriend?' Among others. Erik knew how to talk to Samantha, but dealing with children was a completely different experience. Finally, they got tired and went to bed.  
  
"Wow, some kids you have."  
  
"Actually, they where nice. They liked you," Samantha teased him.  
  
"It could have been worse(?)"  
  
"Much. You should have seen Martin," she thought out loud.  
  
"Yes, you should consider yourself lucky," Jack added.  
  
"OK...why are you looking at me like that?" Samantha asked at Erik's eyes.  
  
"Nothing Sammy. You still surprise me."  
  
Samantha gave him a 'really?' look and the man continued.  
  
"Well, I could have never imagined you living with a serious man and three children."  
  
"And..."  
  
"And even less after seeing you in bars."  
  
"And here she is. I can't say she doesn't surprise me," Jack commented on Erik's observation.  
  
"Erik, do you have plans for tomorrow morning?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Jack wondered what she was up to.  
  
"OK...then you can baby-sit for a couple of hours. I have class."  
  
"Class?"  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"You never leave me with much choice. Fine. What's with the classes?"  
  
"It's no secret that we live together. Samantha is teaching."  
  
"There you have it, you still surprise me. She still surprises me. 'Teacher Agent Samantha Spade Malone'."  
  
"I got that already, from Martin."  
  
"Well, I better leave if you want me to survive tomorrow. What time should I be here?"  
  
* * *  
  
After letting Erik in, Jack and Samantha get in the car and drive to the office. Jack was left thinking.  
  
"I'd never thought about it," he stated.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"'Teacher Agent Samantha Spade Malone.'"  
  
"What's with that?"  
  
"Nothing, forget it." But he didn't 'Samantha Spade Malone, MALONE.'  
  
So Samantha had class until lunch time. Her students behaved as if they knew something she didn't. And she gave up trying to figure out what it was.  
  
* * *  
  
"Why did you take me the other day?"  
  
"What do you mean Ann?"  
  
"Just that, why me?"  
  
"You seemed appropriate."  
  
"Is that why Agent Malone assigned me to you and Detective Kellar?"  
  
"That you should ask him," she said, though she knew Jack's reasons.  
  
* * *  
  
"Agent Malone."  
  
"Miss DeLuca, what brings you here?"  
  
"I have a question."  
  
"Go ahead, I'm listening."  
  
* * *  
  
"Danny!" Kate shouted as the door opened.  
  
"Hi Kate, how's it going?"  
  
"Erik is playing LIFE with us."  
  
"Erik Kellar!(?)"  
  
"Ag. Taylor, sent to check?" Erik asked.  
  
"Not really," Sam needed something.  
  
"Erik!!! It's your turn."  
  
"Hannah, skip me, it doesn't matter. I'm losing anyway," he said smiling. "Taylor."  
  
"Aha?" Danny asked looking into Samantha's drawers.  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Say Caia was your child, to OPR."  
  
"I had no reason not to."  
  
"Ever told her how you felt?"  
  
"She knows she's like a sister to me," Danny tried.  
  
"But you haven't told her how much you really love her(?)"  
  
"She's with Jack, I'm with Polly. Everything is like it's supposed to be."  
  
"Except that she doesn't know the truth."  
  
"Can you take her this, I'll stay with the girls until Jack comes back...e shouldn't be long," Danny said changing subject before Erik could advance into more dangerous waters.  
  
"Telling him 'she should know' with a simple nod, Erik took the small bag and left.  
  
* * *  
  
He saw Samantha correcting some papers and approached the desk. Her students were sitting in groups of three and four answering some questions.  
  
"What are you doing here? Who are the girls with?"  
  
"Calm down Sammy, they're with Danny. He told me you needed this."  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"Well, you know how to maintain order."  
  
"Yep," she answered, face red. After reading his eyes she asked "What's on your mind Erik?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Don't lie to me."  
  
"Talk to Danny. It may mess up things a bit but you gotta make him talk to you."  
  
"What do you mean?" concern in her voice.  
  
"Just talk to him."  
  
"You care."  
  
"He cares for you...a lot more than he says he does."  
  
"He told me," she said with a smile.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"That I'm like his sister."  
  
Erik thought about just leaving, but he had to say something first.  
  
"That's what he wanted you to believe. Better this way than to try something and screw everything up."  
  
Now Samantha was the one left thinking.  
  
* * *  
  
Samantha and Jack are lying in bed without saying a word. Jack thinking 'If I didn't feel her concern I would have already asked her...Samantha Spade, Malone?' But he could feel her concern, and still couldn't ask what was causing it. Samantha is thinking 'I should have made him talk today. I should have pushed. This can't be happening, not Danny.' And neither of them talked, for hours. They both lie still, her head on his shoulder, until they fall asleep.  
  
Sunday morning, as if things weren't complicated enough May (the sitter) called to say her mother was very ill and she had to take care of her brother. She wouldn't be going back.  
  
Jack stayed home with Caia while Samantha took both Hannah and Kate shopping. As night fell they were all together again in the living room. The girls called Maria to tell her they wanted to stay for the night, to tell her that they would come by early in the morning to change into their uniform and go to school.  
  
So Kate and Caia were in their room and Hannah in hers. Samantha and Jack were 'watching' TV, neither really paying attention.  
  
A nock on the door made Samantha snap back to reality. She stood up and peeked to see who it was. A girl, twenty years old at the most stood at the door. She had long wavy, dark hair. Her eyes were sad, pensive. She couldn't help but open the door.  
  
"Yes?" She asked intrigued.  
  
The girl took a deep breath and still hesitating said "I'm sorry...I'm looking for Jack Malone."  
  
Jack, who could see what was going on from where he was sitting, jumped from the coach, kissed Samantha and closed the door behind them. 'I'll explain later,' he had said, leaving Samantha disconcerted.  
  
Before either of them talked they went all the way up to the flat and listened to the sounds, well noises, of the city.  
  
"Hi," she started, yet not being able to look at him.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't... 


	9. Meeting

"Don't...last time you saw me I was four years old, and that was fifteen years ago. Don't be sorry for not being able to say 'hello'."  
  
"Fifteen years Ellie, it's too long."  
  
"I should've..."  
  
"No, you had no choice."  
  
"I'm here now, I could have come before."  
  
"Yeah, you're here. It's not that I don't want you here but, why?"  
  
"Because I needed to tell you. She died, of cancer," tears forming in her eyes, "two weeks ago."  
  
"God, Ellie," Jack whispered now turning to see her red eyes and the falling tears. Turning to show her his sadness too.  
  
She closed her eyes and leaned into him. Jack hugged her, like he had once, a long time before, not wanting the time to pass, not wanting to break apart.  
  
"Why don't we go get your things and bring them to my place, okay?"  
  
Ellie nodded.  
  
They crossed town without speaking, without even looking at each other. Words only came out of his mouth once they entered the small room where her things were stored.  
  
"What's all that?" Jack asked pointing at a silver box.  
  
"Paint. I paint. I got a scholarship. I study arts in NYU," she answered with a hint of pride in her voice.  
  
"Well, check that out!" He was proud too.  
  
"Ready," she said showing her beautiful smile.  
  
"OK...let's go."  
  
"What are you going to tell her? What are you going to tell them?"  
  
"The truth. I've got nothing else."  
  
They talked an the way back to the apartment, "catching up." He looked at her in the eyes once more before opening the door, and smiled. He couldn't believe it, everything was happening so fast.  
  
Samantha had just put Caia into bed when they entered.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what's going on or should I guess?" she said slightly showing anger.  
  
"Samantha this is Ellie, Ellie, Samantha."  
  
"Hi," Ellie said.  
  
Samantha nodded.  
  
Jack continued, "last time I saw her she was four years old. It was the day before I got married to Maria. She's my daughter," he said making his way into the kitchen.  
  
"Why after so long...?" Sam dared.  
  
"She died, my mother. They had an agreement and she couldn't break it, but I had to tell him."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, it's not your fault."  
  
"Please, make yourself at home."  
  
There wasn't much awkward silence. Jack was the one to ease the tension that could have been.  
  
"She studies art, second year."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah...here," Ellie said giving Samantha her art folder, "those are just sketches, the teacher keeps all the work and gives it back at the end of the year."  
  
"Oh, this is beautiful."  
  
"I like drawing people...copying them."  
  
"I can't even draw a tree," Jack commented, sitting in between the two women. "But Terri could draw pretty well if I recall correctly."  
  
"Yes, she could."  
  
Samantha smiled. She couldn't believe Jack had a nineteen-year-old daughter, and she couldn't believe the present situation: the three of them there. She smiled, happy for Jack.  
  
"Hey, we have a bed in Hannah's room. The sitter's not coming back so it's all yours if you want to stay," Sam offered.  
  
"I'm still not sure. They...what if they don't like me?"  
  
"They'll have to get used to it. Don't worry, they will like you," Samantha stated, giving her a smile. "Come, I'll show you."  
  
Samantha took the folder and Ellie grabbed the box. They both popped their head into Kate and Caia's room and then entered Hannah's room. Ellie placed her things by the empty bed.  
  
Jack had moved into their bedroom and got into bed. He was waiting on Sam to come in, she wasn't long.  
  
"What is it?" she asked him when she got into bed.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Jack asked seriously.  
  
"I'm okay...I like her. Why do you ask?"  
  
"You seemed concerned last night."  
  
"I was," Sam admitted moving closer to him. "Erik told me Danny feels more for me than he says he does."  
  
"No kidding, Sam he loves you."  
  
"Well, he has always been able to talk to me in the past, and he hasn't told me anything about this."  
  
"It's not an easy thing to do, specially if it's you."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Samantha questioned pressing a kiss to his lips.  
  
(Meanwhile, in Hannah's room.)  
  
Ellie sat on the floor, across from Hannah's bed and stared at her. A smile crossed her face. In the morning she had to hand in some drawings, no specific theme or technique, so she picked up a drawing tool and copied the girl, who Ellie knew was just pretending to sleep. She made a quick sketch, taking advantage of the moment that Hannah didn't move and then, when it wasn't necessary for the kid to stay still, she decided to talk to her.  
  
"Hannah," she whispered, "oh, I know you're awake. I'm Ellie."  
  
Hannah took a few minutes to open her eyes. As soon as she got a glimpse of what Ellie looked like, she whispered back.  
  
"You look like Kate."  
  
"Yes, I guess so." Ellie wasn't sure how to tell her who she was. She didn't say anything else.  
  
After some seconds of weird silence the girl lying in bed sat down putting her back against the wall, and smiled. Then she sad "We all look like dad. I bet you have your mom's eyes though."  
  
"Ahh," Ellie replied, kind of surprised at the brightness of the twelve- year-old, as she moved the pencil to draw the shadows.  
  
"You can turn on the other lights you know, to draw I mean."  
  
"Nah, this is OK."  
  
"Can I see?" Hannah asked curiously, pointing at the folder.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hannah jumped out of bed and taking the folder carefully, sat beside whom she was 99% sure was her elder sister.  
  
"Did your mom draw too? 'Cause this is beautiful. I wish I could draw like this. Dad can't even draw a tree."  
  
A sigh, a couple of smiles.  
  
"Well, it's mostly about practice, like reading."  
  
"But you draw because you like it, and I bet you like it because it's easy for you, because you can."  
  
"I'd never thought about it."  
  
Hannah finished looking at the drawings and started over. Half hour and the sketch had become a vivid picture of the girl.  
  
The question came out of nowhere: "Are you going to stay?"  
  
Ellie wasn't sure if Hannah meant to tell her 'get out of my room, I don't want you here' or 'It'd be good if you stayed.' So before she could give an answer Hannah spoke again as if she knew absolutely everything.  
  
"You should stay. Dad is your father too. He'd like you to stay. Caia and Kate would love you. Sam has already accepted you and so have I so I really think you should stay. Besides, next month dad is going to Moscow for the weekend with Samantha and he still doesn't know what to do because mom has been very busy lately. You and your boyfriend could watch over us. That'd be great."  
  
Ellie was in shock, totally astonished. Then she finally managed to ask Hannah how she knew about her boyfriend and how she realized they where sisters. (Though it was pretty obvious.)  
  
"Well, you look like Kate, I couldn't think of anything else. And I don't know why I said you have a boyfriend, but you do right?...So are you going to stay? Dad says he made a promise and that's why he's taking Samantha to Moscow."  
  
"To my mom. He made a promise to my mom." After a short pause she continued, "I think I COULD stay...Now get to bed. You have to wake up early tomorrow and your dad is going to kill me if..."  
  
"Our," Hannah interrupted.  
  
"What?" Ellie said smiling. "Well, he's going to kill me if he finds out about this. Go to sleep."  
  
After that they were both fast asleep and the house was in complete silence, in wonderful silence.  
  
* * * 


	10. 10

"What?" Ellie said smiling. "Well, he's going to kill me if he finds out about this. Go to sleep."  
  
After that they were both fast asleep and the house was in complete silence, in wonderful silence.  
  
* * * ********* On the morning Jack woke up, made breakfast and got everyone into the car. They first went to Maria's to get Hannah and Kate into their school uniforms and then dropped them off, leaving Caia in kindergarden. Then Jack got Ellie to her class and he and Samantha got to the FBI just in time. They parked and shared the elevator up to Jack's floor, then she went up one more.  
  
At two, Ellie stood just beside the elevator watching how her father had gathered his team around the conference table and was now giving instructions. No-one saw her, no-one heard her go into his office and sit on Jack's desk. Not until Jack wasn't at sight and Danny went in looking for him and finding the young woman instead.  
  
She was puzzled, starring at a picture when Danny placed his hand on her shoulder and pointing at it asked "I'd never seen that picture before, do you know them?" And when Ellie looked at him with the same sad eyed she'd given Samantha the day before he added "I'm sorry, I'm Danny. Do you know where Jack is?"  
  
"I'm Ellie. I think he's using the bathroom...mmm...yeah, I know who they are," she said looking back down at the picture: A young woman with reddish hair and big brown (not too dark) eyes, and a little four year-old girl, the same eyes and dark, long, wavy, brown hair. Both smiling.  
  
"Miss, you okay?" Danny asked in a sweet tone of voice.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine...just this picture. I would have never thought he still had it."  
  
"I'd never seen it before, it's nobody I know."  
  
Ellie just put down the picture she had taken from the back of one of Hannah and Kate and looking up at Danny, she noticed Jack standing on the doorway.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"It's fine," he said to her. "So, you've met."  
  
To that Danny made a comment "Well, actually all I know is that her name is Ellie, but I don't know who she is."  
  
"I can't believe you still have it," Ellie said, ignoring Danny and what he had just said. She had no intention of telling him she was his boss' daughter.  
  
"There's a frame in the bottom drawer, you can use that. I didn't want to have to answer any questions but it's pointless now."  
  
Jack knew exactly what Danny would ask. And Danny knew that if Jack didn't feel like answering he would just say something like that they had work to do  
  
"What is it I'm missing here?"  
  
"Danny...the girl is my daughter Ellie, this one is Terri, her mother," Jack answered, pointing at each person. "Fifteen years ago."  
  
After blinking several times and a shallow 'oh', Danny gave Jack a file and walked away. He sat at his desk, looking towards the office.  
  
"Check the lamp," Jack said as he sat on the coach.  
  
From the lamp hanged a small cross, T-J-E craved vertically on one of the sides, a cross Ellie recognized immediately. Her mother had given one to her when she was little, and now her mother was gone, she had hers too. The only difference was the order in which the initials had been craved... She reached her pocket and took her mother's, hanging it from the lamp too.  
  
"I made up my mind. If the offer still stands..."  
  
"Of course you can stay."  
  
"I should let you work. Do you want me to pick up the girls from school?"  
  
"Maria's picking Hannah and Kate."  
  
"Then I'll pick Caia, see you later J."  
  
"Sure, just let Sam know."  
  
* * *  
  
Since then Ellie picked up from school Caia every day and Hannah and Kate twice a week.  
  
* * *  
  
MONDAY  
  
"There's a new case, Jack," Paula Van Doren informed. "His parents and girlfriend called it in this morning. His name is Jesse Emerson." 


	11. 11

A few hours after talking to Van Doren Jesse's picture was on the white board and a timeline had been started. The team was gathered around the conference table.  
  
"Danny and I are going to talk to the parents and his girlfriend. Viv, you go to his office, see what you can get. Martin, stay here, check calls and bills and every other link of the sort. Let's go!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Mr. Emerson," Jack said, "Agents Taylor and Malone, with the FBI. We're here about your son's disappearance."  
  
Something was up with Jack, and Danny couldn't tell what it was.  
  
Howard Emerson, a man a bit older than Jack, tall, thin, with brown hair and brown eyes opened the door, allowing both agents into the house.  
  
Sylvia Emerson sat on the coach in the living-room, looking at some pictures of Jesse while growing up.  
  
"I understand Jesse's girlfriend is here. We'd like to talk to her too," Jack said nodding at Danny, who immediately stood up.  
  
"Oh, yes, she's in Jesse's room...upstairs, second door."  
  
Hardly was Danny gone than Jack stated with the typical questions.  
  
"I imagine this is hard, but I need to ask you a few questions..."  
  
"We understand."  
  
"When was the last time you saw Jesse?"  
  
"Yesterday afternoon, about five, he had things to do."  
  
"Do you know what things?"  
  
"No, we don't ask anymore."  
  
"What about something that you remember particularly, something that stand out...anything that happened during the week?"  
  
"Emmmm, he was mad at me all week, we barely talked."  
  
"Why was he mad Mrs. Emerson?"  
  
"I just kept insisting that I wanted to meet his girlfriend's parents, but he kept telling me that that was likely never going to happen," Sylvia explained.  
  
(UPSTAIRS)  
  
"Hi, I'm Agent Taylor, with the FBI. I need to ask you a few questions," Danny said to the young person that stood by the window, opposite to the door.  
  
"I can't believe he sent you!" 


	12. 12

A/N: I would have never expected to take this long...I finished so long ago and I'm so lazy!!! Sorry. Well, here's another one... divisions have no special reason, I just get tired of typing...:P  
  
"Oh my God, Ellie."  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed and she sat beside him. For some reason she felt like she could really, truly trust him. He gave her so much confidence.  
  
"Yesterday I met him at the park, at seven. At nine he told me he was going home...he was supposed to be here this morning when I called, and he wasn't, and neither Sylvia nor Howard knew where he was..."  
  
Danny put her arms around her, "we ARE going to find him."  
  
Ellie nodded, her eyes shut.  
  
"At nine was the last you saw him then?"  
  
"Yes, he was coming here."  
  
"Do you know why he still lives with his parents. I mean, he's 22."  
  
"Because he can," Ellie replied, smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
"I don't know. I don't like the girl. The truth is that they've been dating for three years now and we know nothing about her."  
  
"Sylvia, Ellie's a good girl. You know that," Howard insisted.  
  
"I think she has something to hide. I don't like Jesse being with her."  
  
Jack was silent. He new exactly why she hadn't said anything: good memories remind you of what you don't have anymore, of what you can't have back, and even if those memories are not good it always hurts, at least a bit.  
  
Danny had heard the last comments on Ellie. He was half way down the stairs. 


End file.
